diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 April 2017
12:37 yeah boi 02:02 Hey 02:02 hi 02:03 It's quiet tonight 02:04 indeed 02:05 well, i feel accomplished now 02:05 Oh? 02:05 i made it to 80k in spaceblast.io 02:05 I am waiting on ursuul 02:05 and thats, really hard 02:30 It's so quiet 02:30 !help 03:51 hello? 04:03 oh 04:03 hai 04:18 hi 04:18 oh 04:18 hai 04:20 lol 04:20 Wha 04:20 the mope.io poll is surprisingly close 04:20 Oh 04:20 Ye really need to win lol 04:20 tbh i expected eothergas or me to gain a surge of support 04:20 *either gas 04:21 but this way it's mixed 04:21 Ye 04:21 since there are fewer native users on the mope.io wiki than i expected, meaning gas doesn't get as many votes 04:21 hi 04:21 oh 04:21 waddup 04:21 but meanwhile users even from the diep.io wiki also voted for gas 04:21 Ye 04:22 notably hayden 04:22 Hayden 04:22 even he voted for gas 04:22 I posted something on the violation reporting board 04:22 i can see where they're coming from 04:22 wot 04:22 tbh i think the best solution 04:22 Is 04:22 Here's a link to it. 04:22 Tbh I'm slowly losing faith in Gas :/ 04:22 would be to give gas something like zathus has here, except in this version gas isn't b-crat 04:23 Honourary Leader 04:23 a bit more like Mewshmellow 04:23 except Gas is still an admin 04:23 ooh 04:23 Thread:97600 04:24 Thank you Underslime for telling me the name of the user who removed the vandalism 04:25 No problem 04:26 Oh and I warned the user who vandalized the Factory page 04:26 Good 04:26 I must say, you're really good at finding violations :D 04:27 Thanks 04:28 so undy 04:28 what do you think of my Plan 9 04:28 wat 04:28 uh 04:28 Oh 04:28 the Hounourary Leader plan 04:28 Plan 9? 04:29 hmmm 04:29 Plan 9 from Outer Space/Bell Labs 04:29 *thinks really hard* 04:29 hello 04:29 hi 04:29 WHAT?! 04:29 big GOOD PLAN SR 04:29 You guys planning a takeover on the mope.io wiki? 04:29 OKAY 04:29 hi 04:29 YES 04:29 Yes 04:29 A COPU 04:29 WHAT?!!!! 04:29 Wut 04:29 A COUP 04:29 Coupe* 04:29 ^ 04:29 YOU CAN'T DO THAT SR 04:29 A DEMOCRAPTICALLY ELECTED COUP D'ETAT 04:29 Exactly 04:29 bye 04:30 "DEMOCRAPICALLY" 04:30 lol 04:30 Oh wait no it is "coup" 04:30 YE 04:30 lulz 04:30 coupe is a different word ._. 04:30 COPU D'ETAT, TO BE PRECISE 04:30 *COUP 04:30 typos everywhere 04:30 le revolutione 04:30 ke revoltion 04:30 THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A USER THAT BROKE A RULE WOULD PROBABLY DO 04:30 kek 04:31 DON'T DO IT 04:31 anyway 04:31 sm 04:31 wat 04:31 Terry 04:31 Speaking of mistakes - who ever made gas the bureaucrat to begin with? 04:31 It's necessary 04:31 my plan is for Gas to be offically "leader", although I will be sole-bureaucrat 04:31 NecroTheTank 04:31 Whoever made Necro the leader to begin with? 04:31 the mope wiki is like a kindergarten class without a teacher 04:31 ^ 04:31 He was the founder 04:31 Oh joy. 04:31 ^ 04:31 WHAT ARE YOU DOING 04:32 wot 04:32 NOW? 04:32 ._. 04:32 Calm teh fuk down 04:32 WE ARE DISCUSSING A DEMOCRATIC COUP D'ETAT 04:32 yes 04:32 WHAT IS THAT?! 04:32 google it 04:32 anyway 04:32 Now does anyone KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS? I FEEL LIKE SHOUTING ABOUT PRIVATE AFFAIRS OVER HERE! 04:33 i will push this to oo1, hayden, etc. 04:33 BRUH SM 04:33 Oh ye 04:33 oo1 and someone else both still want me as b-crat 04:33 though the prefer gas as ruler 04:33 Am I able to help or no since I haven't contributed a single time. 04:33 in this scenario 04:33 No 04:33 you can't vote 04:33 Figured. 04:33 (greensquare) 04:33 though you can help me plan 04:33 ye 04:33 me? 04:33 nu 04:34 this chat 04:34 I suck at plans - I just go in gunz a blazin until someone dies. 04:34 In Plan 9 04:34 That's 04:34 this is how it would go 04:34 PLAN? 04:34 ye 04:34 WHAT PLAN? 04:34 Gas is Admin, but he has "The Guide" tag 04:34 (lenny) 04:34 ok 04:34 and he can call me out whenever he wants 04:34 in that case 04:34 Terry keep up lol 04:34 I would treat him as an equal 04:34 ok 04:35 and not as a subordiante 04:35 KEEP UP WHAT 04:35 so co-leaders 04:35 *subordinate 04:35 basically 04:35 in a sense 04:35 AND WHAT'S FUNNY?! 04:35 minus the fine print 04:35 but only I am b-crat 04:35 GEEZ >:( 04:35 I love the way how Terry freaks out :P 04:35 HEY 04:35 I see what you're getting at - you don't trust gas with bureaucrat. 04:35 ye 04:35 Ye 04:36 Don't say that Underslime 04:36 because he's in elementary school 04:36 Gas is the one that promoted the Mope.io wiki's Rifleman 04:36 Wait, but admins can promote and demote, right? 04:36 Ye 04:36 But 04:36 Or was that only Bcrat 04:36 um 04:36 Bcrats are 04:36 why are you guys talking about gas? 04:36 cos 04:36 Bcrats are super OP indestructible - admins can be banned in one shot 04:36 He is the dude who started the KittyCat mess. 04:37 Hi 04:37 hi 04:37 oh 04:37 waddup 04:37 (booster) 04:37 Sprayer should get some cleaning in the Strategy section 04:37 Anyways, continue your description SR... or was that it. 04:37 ye 04:37 hi 04:37 Then add the missing template 04:38 We need a cleanup request template. 04:38 grr 04:38 ^ 04:38 wifi was down for a sec 04:38 need 04:38 Requests a cleanup template to be added to a page for a reason 04:38 Or the cleanup template 04:38 I'll add it 04:38 can i just put the cleanup template under Strategy? 04:38 Well, the thing with just adding the template directly is that someone else might undo it because they don't see the reason. 04:38 ^ 04:39 i'll just put the reason in my edit reason 04:39 I'm doing that now 04:39 I mean, you can do it, but unless you look at the edit history's reasoning, people won't see the reason and might remove it. 04:39 oh 04:39 That 04:39 That's what I'm concerned about* 04:39 Just did it 04:40 Welp 04:40 Time to get started 04:40 Luckily for me - I don't edit strategy sections at all. 04:40 I don't edit anything else but strategy sections 04:40 Well, most of the time anyways 04:41 I just did your request ultra recon king 04:42 ik 04:42 The sprayer page is 04:42 *cringes* 04:42 the strategy sectionis a mess 04:42 ye 04:42 I will not allow bullet points 04:42 All strategy sections are *cringefest_2017*, hence why I never edit them. 04:42 ^ 04:42 But 04:42 Ultra 04:43 m 04:43 Did I mess up? 04:43 Several strategy sections have bullet points 04:43 In the Style Guide, it doesn't use bullet points 04:43 brb 04:43 Does is for real? 04:43 I need to review this. 04:44 Should we removed the template from the page? 04:44 Leave it for now. 04:44 Ye 04:44 ok 04:44 And yes Recon is correct - bullet points do not belong in the Strategies section. 04:45 (sprayer) 04:45 Only for the bolded text "Strong Against", and "Weak Against" do you use bullet points. 04:45 tiny sprayer image 04:46 Oh great - someone edited the Developer page, and I don't recognize their username. 04:46 Time to go review edits and undo garbage. 04:46 *sigh* 04:46 Its cringe name 04:46 oh 04:47 that dude 04:47 So far his edits look fine. 04:47 Yeah 04:47 back 04:47 alright, i'll begin on Sprayer now 04:48 goodluck on dat 04:48 ok 04:52 Jeez, all the pages with the super "mysterious" things on them receive all the worst garbage edits. 04:52 Dumb kids. 04:52 .-. 04:52 AC's page has shit on it, Dev page has shit on it, Green shapes pages have minor shit on them 04:52 Mysterious? 04:52 Shit is everywhere 04:52 Sm I posted something on your wall 04:53 Mysterious as in not well known of by just playing the game normally. 04:53 Oh 04:53 And don't say the s word 04:53 I say what I want. 04:53 Yes 04:53 You can't stop SM lol 04:53 But that word is a swear word 04:53 Your point? 04:54 Hey sm 04:54 *does not care.... at ALL* 04:54 Stop fucking swearing 04:54 said no one ever 04:54 I posted something on your wall 04:54 STOP YER DAMN SWEARIN YA FUCKIN INGRATES 04:54 Dude ultra recon king said the f word 04:54 And? 04:54 >Nobody cares 04:55 So did sm 04:55 STOP SWEARING 04:55 Here in the internet, nobody gives a fuck if you swear :) 04:55 -_- 04:55 Y'know, once I made a resume 04:55 Back in like july 04:55 I think 04:55 NO SWEARING 04:55 Idk 04:56 I remember that resume 04:56 Kinda 04:56 Hey sm I posted a message on your wall 04:56 I responded to said message. 04:56 Then it got locked because some nazi came in and said, 'you shouldn't have this role because you just swore' 04:56 For real? 04:56 Then the whole thread went into a flame war on that subject 04:57 I can dig in for the link if you want 04:57 Wait, did you swear IN the resume? 04:57 No 04:57 On a comment 04:57 On a page 04:57 Oh, then whoever said that and locked the post is retarded. 04:57 Sm you edited all the green polygon pages 04:57 Yeah 04:57 I don't care if it was Zathus or Ursuul. 04:57 Still retarded. 04:58 yeah I had to partially fix cringe's edits 04:58 Thread:5736 04:58 Found it 04:58 one of them had formatting issues, the other two had a technically wrong sentence, so I had to swap out some words until it was correct 04:58 I do admit, my resume sucked 04:59 What's a resume again? 05:00 Google it 05:00 The resume was actually decent by my standards. 05:00 fr k den 05:00 You proposed problems and valid solutions to them. 05:01 Very few people do that on their own resumes. 05:01 Also that whole bullshit that JoshuaLiu said was just bullshit. 05:01 Even back then when we had more rules and stricter policies, swearing was still allowed. 05:02 (greenpenta 05:02 Excessive swearing was frowned on, though. 05:02 ok 05:02 (greenpenta) 05:02 I didn't do any excessive swearing though 05:02 so i didn't really get why Josh went on 05:02 Yeah that resume really turned into a flame war REALLY quickly. 05:03 hmmm 05:03 Which is stupid, because Zathus said he didn't give a shit. 05:03 So, what have we learned today? 05:03 Everyone else in that comments section besides you and Zathus are compete morons. 05:03 Case closed. 05:03 SM SWEARED 05:04 Fak i accidentaly closed the chat tab 05:04 ye 05:04 So your resume kinda got closed as a side effect of the flame war because zathus was sick and tired of those ignorant kids screaming in the comments. 05:04 Unfortunately, nobody addressed your resume. 05:05 This wiki is awesome 05:05 Maybe you should reapply? 05:05 It's worth a shot. 05:05 I did, but then uh 05:05 Hold on, let me find it again 05:06 Let me guess, they rejected it. 05:06 yeah 05:06 I still want to see why and in what context. 05:06 But 05:06 Thread:27215 05:06 It was rejected because I needed more edits. 05:06 Which was why I'm never reapplying again 05:07 I think it was of the edits 05:07 Oh - you only have 447 edits. 05:07 yeah 05:07 I thought you had like 2,000 at least. 05:07 Why are you guys talking about resumes 05:07 Kind of bullshit, because they're mostly all quality edits 05:07 ? 05:08 Quality over quantity 05:08 True true 05:08 hence why I only have 3,000 05:08 �� 05:08 Thread:40957 05:08 and not 16,000+ like some people 05:08 Rejection note 05:09 ���������������� 05:11 bye 05:11 cya 05:11 Wow 05:11 brb, gotta finish up my edit 05:11 Trapping Overseer really did just flat out delete the entire factory page 05:12 wat 05:12 What a clueless idiot 05:12 it was already indone 05:12 undone* 05:12 what happened 05:13 User "Trapping Overseer" deleted the entire Factory page because they called it "fake". 05:13 No idea what the hell they were smoking at the time. 05:13 Underslime fixed it 05:13 Why was he even able to delete a page 05:13 Unless if you mean 05:14 deleting everythin 05:14 Not actually delete - he just removed 95% of the text and replaced it with the deletion template with the reason "fake - not actually in the game" 05:14 or something like that 05:14 lol what an idiot 05:15 did he get a punishment 05:16 hello 05:16 I just asked SR to ban him 05:16 ayy 05:16 also cool cool 05:16 he deserves it 05:16 Oh hey SR 05:16 since you're in chat 05:16 can you do me a solid and ban that kid I posted on your wall 05:17 kthxbai 05:17 <3 05:17 hey guys 05:17 diep.io/#D2C4337BBB307824A2A4 05:17 Sandbox? 05:17 Hold on let me do this edit 05:18 no it's 2 temz 05:18 k hold on 05:18 i'll be there in a sec 05:19 y'know what, this turned into a garbage edit 05:19 i'll finish it later 05:19 lol 05:19 You could've just removed the bullets and called it an edit 05:19 (eh) 05:20 eh 05:20 i'm talking about fixing it and stuff but sure 05:21 I love slicing audio files 05:24 aaaand PUBLISHED 05:25 OH MY GOD JC A BOMB 05:25 a_bomb.exe 05:26 my name's Ultra R.K. 05:26 with a tag at the beginning 05:27 in diep? 05:27 wat team? 05:31 blu 05:34 where? 05:36 Ultra?? 05:40 o 05:45 NOOOO 05:45 I GOT REKT 05:50 That was fucking boring 05:50 I got rekt by a bunch of level 15-30's then a Spike came after me 05:50 I swear to god, that spike cameout of nowhere 05:50 gtg byy 06:27 HI 06:28 hi 06:29 shite 06:29 gotta afk 06:29 For 15 minutes 06:33 diep.io/#D2C4337BBB307824A2A4 06:42 Let's face it. 06:42 Being stuck on mobile, I can't do much edits as the others . 06:43 While I watched them fly by and unable to keep up. 06:43 Its heart breaking. 06:46 I'm "leaving" this wiki. 06:46 Kuro 06:46 Back 06:46 Actually not really 06:46 kuro 06:46 Wat 06:46 ;-; 06:46 Not really 06:46 How hard is it to edit on mobile? 06:46 On a scale of 1-10 06:47 I still hang out, but I won't edit article that much 06:47 9 06:47 big ;-; 06:47 Cause I need to focus on zh.mopeio wiki 06:47 oh 06:47 In order to get into wam top 30 06:47 It's a pain in the ass to edit code on mobile tho 06:48 Wam top 30? 06:48 big THAT'S ABSOLUTELY DIDDFICULT 06:48 DIFFICULT* 06:48 GODDAMN TYPOS 06:49 Wam? 06:49 Y'know 06:49 Wiki activity monitor 06:49 Then I can get invited 06:49 Oh - good luck ever accomplishing that. 06:49 Top 28 was the highest we ever got right? 06:49 Zh diep.io is wam #25 06:50 ._. 06:50 Wait for real? 06:50 Mope is popular 06:50 Heck 06:50 I have faith that it will get to 06:50 Mope's highest is 300-200 ish something 06:50 The wiki 06:50 English one 06:50 I underestimated how active fandom as a whole is then... 06:50 Zh is zh 06:51 Eng ver is separate 06:51 Oh 06:51 Ursuul's at mope 06:53 Right now? 06:53 nah 06:53 Damn 06:53 like 06:53 I want to get invited to community connect 2020 06:53 20 minutes ago 06:53 Cause I will be 18 at 2020 06:54 ye 06:54 Zollo got invited 06:54 Damn he is underage 06:55 What 06:55 Poor Zollo 06:55 He's 14 06:55 ._. 06:55 Poor Zollo ;_; 06:55 lol 06:55 Free airfare, food, hotel gone cause he is underage 06:56 o 06:56 How'd he get invited if he's underage? 06:56 Heck, ima push zh mope wiki to #30↑↑ 06:56 Good luck with that 06:56 You'll need a community as active as this wiki 06:57 They send invitations to about every #30 above head admin 06:57 Ooh 06:57 Rubbing hands* 06:57 Realized needed lube 06:57 lul 06:58 Jk 06:59 (trump) 06:59 Holy 06:59 (moss) 06:59 (llama) 06:59 (ass 06:59 (ass) 06:59 (ass) (lenny) 07:00 (erect) 07:00 (erect2) 07:01 oh ye 07:01 (daddy) 07:01 Kuro 07:01 Wat 07:01 When's ur birthdey 07:01 13 October 07:01 ooh 07:02 My guess was august 07:02 close enough :P 07:02 :p 07:02 Jeez 07:02 I really need to learn code 07:03 Me too 07:04 I made a blog 07:04 About 07:04 All the coding stuff I know 07:04 K 07:04 Ima link it 07:04 brb 2017 04 14